A Fresh New Start
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: what happens when Kags falls in love w/ the most popular guy in school, but hes taken & the athletic one falls 4 her, & a perv falls for her sis, and her BFF falls in love w/ the guy who loves her? wats a goth teen pothead to do? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! R
1. Moving Out!

A New Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only the crazy whacked out characters that I bring into the fanfiction!

Summary: Kagome and her fraternal twin sister Sango enjoy their gothic pothead life in Kyoto, Japan with their sister by heart Ayame. But their mother and father get a divorce that messes everything up for them! And because their father lost custody, they are moving to Tokyo, Japan to live with their crazy grandfather at the Higurashi shrine, thus leaving Ayame behind. Kagome and Sango end up going to a school filled with preps and very few Goths! And the Goths that were there didn't very much like them.

What happens when Kagome's worst nightmare comes true? When she falls in love with a prep! Not to mention the most popular boy in school! It gets worse, he's dating Kikyo the most popular girl in school! Can you believe it gets more tragic? The athletic wolf demon on the track team falls in love with Kagome, and a pervert falls in love with Sango! Things brighten up a little as Ayame moves to Tokyo, but than falls in love with the man that's in love with Kagome! What's a poor teenage pothead Goth to do?

A Fresh New Start  
Chapter One: Moving Out!

Kagome and her fraternal twin sister Sango sat on their best friend Ayame's roof. "So who's sparking it up?" Ayame asked? Kagome smirked.

"My weed I shall do the honours." Kagome said holding up the finished rolled up blunt. She put it to her lips that were black from lipstick and pulled out her lighter from her gothic bondage metal pants (showing off her black nails with skulls on them.) They were black and had silver chains dangling off of them with many zippers. She lit the blunt up and took a long hit from it. She took a few more tokes from it before passing it to her sister Sango who gladly took it from her hands.

"Thank you my darling sister." Sango said taking a hit from it. Ayame sighed.

"Too bad you two are moving." Ayame said taking the blunt from Sango taking a few hits and passing it to Kagome. She sighed again. "It's final!" Ayame hollered standing up. "I am getting my mom to move too!"

Kagome burst out into laughter already half high from the weed. "Right on!" Kagome said giving her best friend props. Sango took the blunt from Kagome and took a long hit from it and passed it to Ayame, who took a few hits from it.

Kagome and Sango stood up joining their sister-by-heart. "If one leaves we all leave!!" The three screamed in unison bursting out into laughter right after. They plopped back on their asses.

To compliment Kagome's pants she wore a nightmare rage mesh corset top with her hair down. She had the side bangs look with her hair streaked red.

Sango wore Tripp pink strap pants, they had pink highlights, accents, silver zippers down the front of the thighs and detachable white bondage straps that go around the outside of the legs, giant cargo pockets with black metal studs on the flaps are along the legs, a skull embroidered on them. To match her pants, she wore a pink and black beautiful corset, she had her hair in a low ponytail, she had dark brown hair but looked black, and she had pink streaks through it.

Ayame wore black mondo pants with greyish white skull 'n bones on the bottom of each leg in the back, black bondage straps with black chains. The back pockets with silver chains and large cargo pockets. They also have zippers on the front and back of the legs to tighten them. To match her wonderful pants she wore a fishnet top that was partially see through and underneath it a black bra that was trimmed with white roses. She had her hair in pig tails; her hair was red, with few black streaks.

They finished their blunt, Kagome having the last hit and put it out. She grabbed a little container out of her pocket of her gothic pants, and put the roach in it with many others to save it for later.

They each got up wobbling making sure they wouldn't fall. Just as they got back into Ayame's room all they hear is _the roof, the roof, the roof is on fire, we don't nothing but the weed and lighter! _Kagome sighed. "Probably mom calling us Sango." Kagome said picking up her moment ruining cell phone. "Yes mother?"

"Kagome hunnie, time for you and Sango to come home, we are packing everything up into the car and the moving van! Time to see our new home in Tokyo!" Kagome's mother cheered making squint in pain.

"But mother we do not want to move! We like it here! Why must we move?" The high Kagome argued with her mother.

Kagome heard her mother sigh over the phone. "Kagome we've been over this, we are moving and that's final now get your asses back home this instance!" With that her mother hung, Kagome hung her head low in defeat.

"Sango we must go home now, lord Bitch demands us so!" Kagome said. Sango's face drooped.

"But I don't want to! I want to stay here with Ayame!" Sango moped hugging Ayame while both were _crying._ Kagome joined them.

"I know!!" Kagome sobbed. "Stupid lord of whores want us to move just because her and father divorced! I really wish father won the whole court thing! We wouldn't be moving if so!" Kagome whined crying even more with her sisters. "But we must go!"

They got up and Ayame joined in their dreaded walk to what once used to be their home, their hang out space and their smoking grounds. "I miss you already!" Kagome hollered hugging Ayame making strangers on the street stop and stare at the extremely high three.

"I miss you too!" Ayame cried.

"Don't forget about me!" Sango said crying joining the bunch in their group-hug-crying-fest. By now at least fifteen people stopped and stared.

"What are you looking at you fucking bitches?" Kagome snapped at them as they just kept on walking. The three sighed and began walking back, forgetting about what's about to happen and burst into laughter through out the street. They got to what was once their home, and cried again remembering that they were moving.

"Kagome and Sango say good bye to Ayame and get your asses in the car!" Their mother hollered. They wiped their tears from their cheeks hugged each other parted and Kagome and Sango got into the car, Kagome and Sango both sat in the back, both had a window seat and Kohaku was in the middle and Sota was in the front. And Ayame began walking home, alone; as she was walking the car passed by her.

"BYE KAGOME! BYE SANGO!" Ayame hollered chasing the car down. Kagome and Sango smirked at each other; both of them unbuckled their seat backs and pulled themselves out of the window.

"BYE AYAME! WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Kagome and Sango screamed in unison.

"Sango! Kagome! Get your asses back in this car immediately and buckle your seat belt!" Their mother said sternly.

Kagome and Sango sighed and sat down in their seat of the car and buckled themselves in.

"This is going to be a long boring car ride." Sango said.

"Tell me about it." Kagome said as they were stuck listening to horrible music that their mother was playing in the car.

* * *

Well it's me again, Queen Of Bitchiness with another crazy whacked out story. Sorry I never finish any of my other ones, but I always get new ideas for a new story and than get writer's block for older ones. -Sighs-

BUT I PROMISE WITH MY LIFE I SHALL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES BY NEW YEAR! -Gulps- I better fulfil that promise. -Sweat drops-

Anyways, I hope all my fans will enjoy my new story and not kill me!

Please review! I want to know if you like it so far!!


	2. UnPacking

Chapter Two: Unpacking

After about a three and a half hour car ride, they had finally reached their destination at the Higurashi Shine. It was now four thirty two in the afternoon. They had left at one o'clock. They pulled up to a place with many steps in front of it.

Kagome and Sango got out of the car as everyone grabbed their stuff from the trunk; they just stared at the stairs. "We don't have to climb up those stairs do we?" Kagome said.

Their mother dropped their bags in front of them annoyed. "Get used to it." Was all their mother said as she began walking up the stairs with her suitcase. They both groaned as they picked up their suitcases and wished an elevator would appear out of no where in front of them to bring them up the flight of stairs.

They reached the top and laughed to themselves as they thought about how the movers must feel, climbing up and down those stairs with many heavy objects. They picked up their bags and walked over to the shrine. They looked around and made disgusting looks at the place. Like sure it was big and all but looked too plain, it was a completely boring place. No flowers no nothing, just one tree. A big old tree it was though. Apparently it was a god tree. "God tree eh? Nothing looks so godly about it." Sango said as they passed by the tree.

They walked in to the shrine seeing that the inside was the exact same as outside; BORING! They sighed in defeat. "This place feels like a funeral!" Kagome whined.

"Kagome!" Her mother said angrily as she walked out in to the hall with their grandfather.

He just laughed. "Well, I'll leave it to you kids to decorate the place. I had no reason to as I was the only one living here." He said slightly laughing. The girls just smirked to each other. "Well you both have your own rooms, feel free to paint them or do what ever you want with them." He looked at their outfits. "As I do not think you will like how the rooms are set up." The girls looked at each other.

"Let us guess." Sango started.

"Pink rooms?" Kagome finished looking at him with desperation hoping that she was wrong. He nodded his head. The girls sighed; they began walking up the stairs to their rooms.

They got to their rooms, which was just across the hall from each other, they put their hands on the doorknob, looked back at each other. "I'm scared to open up the door." Kagome said. Sango nodded her head; they took a deep breath, open their door.

"AHHH!!!!" They screamed as if they were getting murdered.

"What's wrong?" Their mother said worried.

"It's PINK, I MEAN PINK! It's all PINK!" Sango said crying.

"The walls, the desk, the bed, the sheets, the closet; IT'S ALL PINK!" Kagome hollered.

Their mother sighed, and rubbed her temple which was pulsing through frustration. "Well your grandfather already told you that!" She screamed.

"But, but, but everything is pink!" Kagome said crying.

"Sango!" Her mother hollered. "You wear pink striped pants, and your hair is streaked pink! How the fuck could you possibly hate it?" Her mother said angered.

"I wear a dark pink!" She said mad. "This is a bright baby cotton candy pink!" Sango said crying again.

"Oh my god, you two are acting as if hell froze over!" Her mother said shaking her head carrying boxes into the living room.

The girls looked down the stairs. "Hell can't freeze over mother!" Sango said shouting down.

"The ice would melt before it freezes because of the flames." Kagome finished.

"Anyone knows that mother." They both said together in a mother-you're-such-an-idiot voice.

"Well, the ice melts, put out the flames, it gets watery and then hell freezes over." Their mother said with her hands on her hips looking up the staircase smirking at her daughters. "Duhh! Anyone could figure that one out." She said walking away dramatically throwing her hands up in the air.

The girls looked at each other screaming. "Oh my…" Kagome began.

"GOD!" Sango finished. "Hell can actually."

"Freeze over?" Kagome said.

"It cannot." Sango started.

"Will _not_." Kagome continued.

"Happen!" They said together freaking out.

'Oh my god, I can't believe I even gave birth to those two! Overly dramatic Goths, I swear they would make good preps.' Their mother thought sighing. 'Drama queens.' She rolled her eyes.

The girls looked at each other. "She's just bullshitting; hell really can't freeze over… Right?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango didn't answer. "Right?" Kagome asked more worried.

"What mother said was pure logic!!! It can happen Kagome." Sango said sadly.

"But no one would really do that… right?"

"Who knows Kagome…" Sango sighed. "Time to decorate our rooms." Sango said getting up. Kagome helped Sango move everything away from the walls in her room and with Sango's room vice versa.

"Time to go buy some paint…" Sango said.

With that said and done they went downstairs grabbed their mom's visa and told her they were going to buy some paint. Their mother just rolled her eyes and said only paint.

So they left and went to the closest hardware store for paint. "Sooo Sango… What colours is your room going to be??" Kagome asked.

"Dark shade of pink and black… you?"

"I can't decide between red and black or green and black…" Kagome said.

"I say you should go with green and black, change it up from our old house." Sango said smiling sweetly.

"Ok! I'll do that!"

Both sisters giggled and walked into the hardware store both trying to look for the right shade of colour. That's when two gothic boys began hitting on them.

"Well look at these hotties, what are fine girls like you two looking at paint for?" The one boy said.

Sango blushed. "Just going to paint our rooms is all." Sango said. Kagome was trying so hard not to laugh at Sango. These boys weren't even cute. Kagome looked at the one that spoke to Sango.

'Never mind one is hot!' Kagome thought.

"Are you two girls busy tonight? You see my friend is hosting a major party tonight and told us to invite anyone." The hot one said smirking. The girls looked at each other smiling.

"At what time? And what kind of party? All preps?" Kagome asked.

The boy stared at her. "Well there will be preps, but Goths, punks, skaters; it's an all out party." Sango eyed him. "There will be alcohol…" He said trying to get their attention but they didn't seem to care.

"How much pot smoking?" Sango asked.

"You could get high from the fumes just by walking in the door." He said. The girls smirked.

"Give us the time the address and we'll be there." The boy wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to the girls.

"Hope to see you there!" He said while walking away with his friend.

"So it starts at seven… and it's about five now, we'll paint our rooms tomorrow and just hang all night so we don't be tortured by the pinkness of our rooms. We'll be there at seven thirty. How's that Sango?" Kagome asked her sister.

"No problem! What are we going to wear?"

Kagome thought for a while before she answered… "I guess we'll have to find a Goth shop around here!" Kagome said smiling.

"Hmm but that's our earnings from our weed Kags."

"Yeah but if we go to this party we might get new customers because Sango we need it we cannot deliver to people in Kyoto any more right?" Kagome said.

"I guess so… So how do we find one?"

"I don't know! Ummm, ask some other Goths?"

So that's what they did, most people shrugged them off and just as they were about to give up they ask one more person.

"Excuse me do you know where the nearest Goth shop is?" Sango pleaded the stranger.

"Yeah just about two blocks to your left, make a right and it should be right there staring you in the face." Said the young Gothic female.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said as they headed in that direction, and sure enough one was there.

They looked around in the store carrying their paint. "Hmmm, Kagome! What do you think of this skirt?" Sango asked. The skirt was pink and black, and the bottom trim on it was like a spider web, the outer material was black webbed fishnets and the inner was a nice dark shade of pink. It was also decorated with many chains.

"Awesome!" Kagome said. "Sango! This corset would so match it!!!" Kagome said showing Sango and beautiful black and pink Corset. It was made to go above the belly button and it also had the trim webbed. Down the middle front was the dark shade of pink with fishnet over it and the rest was black with two chains on the side. The back was all string tied up, to adjust the tightness of the corset.

"It's beautiful!" Sango said running over and grabbing it. "I'll wear my black and pink boots to match and my fishnets!"

"That would look awesome Sango!"

They looked around a bit more for Kagome. "Hey Kagome how about this skirt?" It was black and green. The green kind of looked like flames from the bottom of the skirt and had fake stitches on it and the bottom part was all fishnet. It also had a green skull on her left side.

Kagome's eyes brightened. "Perfect!!!! And it matches this corset!" Kagome held up a corset. It was black and green and was designed like Sango's corset, the only difference is that it had two green skulls on opposite side and green kiss prints on the breasts.

"Awesome!" Said Sango. "Umm, Kags you don't have green boots at home eh? How about you grab some green shoelaces and wear your black boots?"

"Sure." Kagome said smiling, so she grabbed the green shoelaces and they paid for everything, it came to over two hundred dollars. They grabbed their bags and headed home.

When they got home they lay down on Kagome's bed and sighed. "It's too pink." Kagome said. "I'm going to die."

"Well I guess we should shower and prepare for the party?" Sango said.

"Yeah I guess we should." Kagome said laughing as she ran out of the door. "Dibs on the shower!" She screamed and ran faster as she heard Sango yelling at her.  


* * *

Sorry for the long update and short chapter but enjoy

Sincerely,  
Queen Of Bitchiness


End file.
